Confession Booth
by Perryels
Summary: Presenting some of the silliest and weirdest, most interesting, embarrassing, and disturbing stuff confessed by our favourite KHR characters.
1. Confession 1

**Oya? **_**Another**_** KHR fic? Guess I'm really growing fond of writing about these guys. **

**Just a quick and fun idea!**

* * *

**CONFESSION BOOTH**

* * *

**CONFESSION #1: Tsuna**

Ermm… Okay… Aghh! This is so embarrassing!

Remember how I always end up half-naked every time Reborn shoots a dying will bullet to my forehead because for some strange reason my clothes would always burst out and leave me with nothing but my boxers on?

This one time, I forgot to wear any! D:

* * *

**I will probably be updating this story often since it's short and easy to write, so don't worry about how short each chapter might be. **

**Want more confessions? Yes you do :3 Let me know~**


	2. Confession 2

******Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and faves!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #2: Gokudera**

So I can play that annoying Cloud Guardian's theme music on the piano.

Big deal.

. . .

. .

* * *

**You know you want more confessions. The review button is right down there ;)**


	3. Confession 3

**Again, thank you for the all amazing feedback. You guys are awesome.**

**And do not worry, I will be giving a chance for each and every character to confess, so if your fave hasn't shown up yet, please be patient. Getting things out from them is not an easy job. Especially when some threaten to bite you to death.*_cough*_ Hibari.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things_ will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #3: Yamamoto**

I tried making sushi once and ended up cutting a slit on my finger. It started bleeding, and guess what happened?

No sir, that is definitely not our new sauce.

. . .

. .

* * *

**Yamamoto, that's just… *_shudder*  
_**


	4. Confession 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things_ will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #4: Reborn **

I don't actually sleep with my eyes wide open (who the hell does that anyway?) I actually draw over my eyelids with black and white markers, just to give that Dame-Tsuna a good freak out. I do it quite excellently too, don't I?

. . .

. .

* * *

******For anyone who has requested (or is secretly requesting) for a Reborn confession, I hope you enjoyed that! **

******Note that this was ********pre-written chapter. I shall not take requests until all my pre-written chapters have been posted up. But don't worry! You'll have a chance to do so later on, I promise.**


	5. Confession 5

**Just in time for his birthday xD**

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #5: Hibari**

I bit something I shouldn't have…

_*facepalms thyself in embarrassment*_

_. . ._

_. ._

* * *

**O.O**

**You will find out soon. Probably faster if you review :3**


	6. Confession 6

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #6: Mukuro**

I know what Chrome looks like... If you get what I'm trying to say... _*cheeky grin*_

But she will never know because you will never tell, will you?

_. . ._

_. ._

* * *

**What Mukuro was 'trying to say', I'll leave it up to your imagination. _*smug face*_ And r****egarding Hibari's previous confession, by the way, I will be posting what he 'bit' in another confession in the latter, so no need to worry your curious minds. **


	7. Confession 7

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #7: Bianchi**

I've been helping mama out with breakfast for the past two weeks. Don't tell Tsuna, though. He might skip the most important meal of the day!

Oh, and that's also probably the reason why he's been asking for spare boxers at school.

_. . ._

_. ._

* * *

**xD**

** Don't forget to review!**


	8. Confession 8

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #8: Ryohei**

HANA KUROKAWA! IF YOU'RE READING THIS TO THE EXTREME! I'M GOING TO BE MARRYING YOU TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE…

TO THE EXTREME!

_. . ._

_. ._

* * *

**This was more of an already known fact than some random confession I'm supposed to make up. Lol. But I can't think of anything else for Ryohei right now. **


	9. Confession 9

******GASP. Another update? But it's only been less than a day!**

******Because I have failed to update last week (and Ryohei's confession isn't much of a 'confession') I've decided to update again. Aren't I awesome? xp**

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #9: Chrome**

I know what Yaoi is, and this whole incident was an accident, I swear!

It's not like I did it on purpose. I was just staring off into space – in Kokuyo Land, that's probably the only pastime you can do. And as I was letting my mind wander around, _scenes _popped up in my head. _Explicit_ scenes that may or may not have involved Mukuro-sama and some other guardians and/or enemies…

I must've unconsciously dwelled on it too…

And it just so happened that as the same moment, Mukuro-sama needed to communicate with me, and as his vessel, he had access to my mind.

Eeik! It was horrible! Very embarrassing!

Let's just say that he happened to witness _everything… _And he wasn't very happy.

_. . ._

_. ._

* * *

**LOL. Okay, this was based off the 'Newborn Fangirl' fic I've stumbled upon days ago. Then I thought, wouldn't that be hilarious for a confession?**


	10. Confession 10 to 16

**Hey, everyone. I truly am thankful to all those who followed this story. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to update this as often anymore, due to lack of inspiration and working on other projects. Don't worry. I'm not killing this off – this story is way too much fun.**

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

**CONFESSION BOOTH: Varia Confessions**

* * *

**CONFESSION #10: Xanxus**

I give that trash of a Captain, Squalo "special treatment".

While I throw the first random object I can reach to at any trash member of the Varia who happens to piss me off, Squalo is the only one who gets thrown with my most expensive wine glasses. I even make sure to keep at least two or three under the big-ass jacket just in case he does get on my nerves.

See how much I care?

* * *

**CONFESSION #11: Levi**

I may be 100% dedicated to the boss and the group, but that doesn't mean I can't have a side job, now can I? After all, the boss isn't very generous when it comes to money matters; especially with that Mammon around. He has the highest salary among all of us! His 'assistance' for whatever mission we have to do requires the boss to pay him double! And just because he can use his snot to detect anyone in the world.

Well anyway, my side job would be producing and distributing umbrellas! My family has a long history with umbrellas. My great-great-great-grandfather was the one who sold Miss Mary Poppins' her umbrella!

We sell all kinds of umbrellas. Normal umbrellas, for everyday use, lightning-generating umbrella (my specialty), Invisi-brella, our best-seller – the umbrella blends with the surroundings, making the user under it almost invisible. The only problem with this umbrella is that it's way too big. About five people can fit under it. We supply the Italian army with these.

So, if you want to purchase any of our umbrellas, please contact me at…

**"VOOII! What's taking you so long, trash?" A bang on the door startled Levi, cutting him off from his speech. "This is a confession booth! If you're trying to advertise your business, do it somewhere else!"**

…Oh man, he can hear me? I better make this quick _*clears throat*_

Please contact me at the Varia headquarters!

* * *

**CONFESSION #12: Squalo**

VOI! Finally! It's my turn!

_*Breathes*_

I lied when I said I wouldn't cut my hair until the boss becomes the Vongola tenth. Truth is that I actually give my hair a trim every month. It would be stupid to just let my hair grow longer and longer! Talk about maintenance! And how will I be able to fight properly? I'd end up tripping on it first!

* * *

**CONFESSION #13: Squalo**

VOI! Hello trash! It's me again! Now that we were on the subject of hair, I just wanted you people to know that I'm probably the vainest member when it comes to their hair. And I'm not ashamed of it! With super luscious, soft and silky, straight hair, like mine, who wouldn't be proud?

But of course, maintenance and care is the key to achieving wonderful hair like mine. There are several ways to take of your hair falling on different categories, like when you wash your hair, or when you comb it, and…

**"Ushishishi~ Captain, the prince is getting impatient. If you don't come out I'll be forced to throw knives through that booth, with you in it…." A set of knives were secured in between Bel's fingers. He grinned malevolently.**

...I'll continue next time.

* * *

**CONFESSION #14: Bel**

Ushishishi... Hello peasant. The prince will tell you a secret, so make sure to pay attention 'cause I'm only saying it once.

The prince doesn't carry all real knives. A fourth of them are plastic – temporary show in times when I lose my real ones. After all, the prince has to look great, even when missing props… err… weapons.

* * *

**CONFESSION #15: Fran**

When I'm bored I steal some of Bel-senpai's knives and wires and replace them with plastic ones and nylon string.

Fake weapons for a fake prince.

I also spy on him when using said "fake weapons" and laugh when he starts struggling to control it, and ends up being unable to control in the end.

I also have a video of it posted online for the whole world to see.

Oh, the shame.

* * *

**CONFESSION #16: Lussuria**

Oh, hello, sweetie! I guess it's my turn now, huh?

I have the biggest wardrobe in the Varia mansion! I have the size of two rooms for it! But today I'm going to discuss about my shoes, because I totally love shoes.

Get ready!

I own:

Ten pairs of platforms.

Six pairs of wedges.

Five pairs of pumps.

Seven flip-flops – one for each day of the week, I use when we're not working and just relaxing at home.

Two pairs of stilettos – red (for when I'm feeling daring) and black (for when I'm feeling neutral)

Ballet flats for every color of the rainbow.

Boots – a pair for each the ankles, mid-calf, the knees, and thighs.

Two pairs of the Varia boots – mandatory, and apparently deserves its own category.

Sandals – perfect for the Italian beaches during summer.

Eight pairs of sneakers…

**"Hey, you! The boss is getting hungry!" Levi said loudly, making sure to be heard from behind the door. "It's almost dinner time and the boss doesn't see dinner being prepared!"**

…and I have so much more to say but now I have to prepare dinner!

Oh! And one last thing, I purchased all of those (and more) using the boss' credit card. Shh… Don't tell. *_wink*_

* * *

**This is set TYL because I wanted to put Fran in it. I didn't include Mammon because it would be kind of paradoxical if I did. But if you check Levi's confession, you'll kinda get a hint.**


	11. Confession 17

**Oh my gosh, an update!**

**It's short, but I personally find this funny. This is a follow up to (chapter 5) Hibari's confession, y'know, what he 'bit'. **

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #17: Tsuna**

I own Hibird patterned boxers.

So once when I was on Dying Will Mode (you know, half-naked me) I happened to be wearing said boxers, and unfortunately during that time I had encountered Hibari! He tried to bite me to death saying that I stole his Hibird! He started chasing after me that and grabbed the wrong thing!

. . .

. .

* * *

**Oh, I do wonder what 'wrong thing' that was. Lol.**

**I'll leave _that_ to your imagination. Reviews would be lovely.**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry for doing this to everybody but I am discontinuing this story – _until further notice._ I'm not putting it on hiatus because I'm not even sure if I'm going to be able to continue it. Maybe,_ just maybe_, I will…but not any time soon (as of now it's definitely discontinued). Okay, you can stone me now if you want (T-T) It's just that I've been busy these days, and with all the stuff I have to do, it's kind of hard to come up with decent ideas. So I do deeply apologize.

I want to thank everybody who supported this story 'til the very abrupt end. You guys are awesome.

Love lots,

the authoress.


	13. Confession 18

**Hello everyone. After what seemed like forever, I have returned! And guess what? I'm deciding to continue this fic. Ideas hit me like a giant yellow school bus full of crazy random funny stuff. Plus this is much too fun to just ignore. I'm taking it slow though so my ideas don't run out all at once.**

**I want to thank everyone who is STILL following this story up to this point. I really appreciate it. I hope I don't fail any expectations (if there are any)**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

. .

. . .

**CONFESSION #18: Byakuran**

I find the game "Chubby Bunny" rather… _amusing_. And I usually play it in times of stress. It's quite effective, and I realized that I can fit about one-hundred fifty and more in my mouth. It excites me sometimes!

Of course, I only do this by myself inside the confines of my room. It'd be too embarrassing to play it out in the open, yes?

**Suddenly, from behind the wooden door of the supposed to be sound-proof booth, Byakuran was hearing some muffled noises. He placed an ear against it to get a clearer sound, and he realized that those sounds were fits of laughter and a lot of commentaries. **

**"…And I didn't know Byakuran-chan liked to play such cute games! We should really try it out together once!" He heard an ecstatic Bluebell say excitedly. **

**"****_Heh_****. Who knew the boss had such a big mouth. I wonder what else fits in there…" A male with a raspy, coarse voice trailed off. Byakuran knew it was none other than Zakuro. He'd most probably be the only one to make a brave comment like that anyway.**

** "…Things!" Bluebell replied. "All sorts of things!"**

**Byakuran felt a vein throb on the side of his temple. They were listening to him. He was definitely not amused. Byakuran's purple eyes narrowed into slits and his smile twisted into a malevolent grin. He leaned a bit more closely to the door and he yelled through it, making sure to be heard from the other side. **

OH. And I'm going to make sure to completely WIPE out all my REAL funeral wreathes' existence in the other worlds to make sure that THEY will only serve ME in THIS world _FOREVER_.

**Just then, Byakuran heard of what sounded like a group of people literally speeding their way out immediately (you could hear the skidding of their shoes/feet). Byakuran put his ear against the door once more. There was nothing but utter silence.**

. . .

. .

* * *

**I'm deciding to add a few dialogues from time to time. This is to show some of the other character's comments/opinions. But mostly to just mess with them. Haha. And the 'confession booth' is LITERALLY a booth.**

**Hope you enjoyed that!**


	14. Confession 19 to 24

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

**CONFESSION BOOTH: The Six Real Funeral Wreathes**

* * *

**CONFESSION #19: Kikyo**

Yo homies, it's Kik-**YO** in da hiz houz. Now lemme tell ya'll homeboys sumthin'. I'm secretly a gangsta, aiight? And I ain't be trippin' ya'll. Look at 'em fresh like dougie blings I have dangling on ma ears. They hot like mutha $! %ing fly, get what I'm sayin'? I gon' be rappin' in ma spare time, and I love me sum of 'em hip-hop. And ma catchphrase 'Oh-ho'? T'wuz 'Yo-Hoe' b4 I became one of 'em Six Real Funeral Wreathes, gettit mutha &%$ers?

**"Kikyo! What the hell are ya takin' so long? There are people waitin' here, ya know?" Zakuro knocked, or rather, banged his fist repeatedly against the door. He was getting impatient. "And what's with that weird accent of yers?"**

**"You #%$ little mofo and your – " Kikyo was surprised at his own reply and stopped in mid-sentence. He realized that he wasn't speaking in the 'right tune'. Kikyo immediately cleared his throat. "I mean… Yes, yes. Settle down." **

* * *

**CONFESSION #20: Zakuro**

Despite my brutal, over-impulsive, ruthless, and violent ways, I'm actually a real Casanova. After all, _red _is the color of passion.

**"Hey, Bluebell!" Zakuro called out after having left the booth.**

**Bluebell then spun around to see that the tall man was standing behind her. "Hmm?" She asked.**

**"You must be lava." **

** "Lava? What? Why?"**

**"Because I ****_lava_**** you a lot." Zakuro then walked away, a confident smirk plastered on his lips.**

**"I don't get it…"**

* * *

**CONFESSION #21: Daisy**

Everyone's been calling me "The Living Zombie" but nobody knows what I really am. I'm certainly not a creepy walking decomposing corpse that relies on some weird flame-light thing to keep myself alive. I am part reptile. Cold blood runs through my veins. Didn't anyone notice the green-scaly skin on my arms when I opened my Sun Box of Carnage?

I'm a Squamatan and I'm proud of it!

**Daisy then busted out of the booth, screaming out how much he was proud of being a 'Squamatan', while pumping both fists in the air as he ran around the place.**

**Naturally, the already tattered stuffed-animal he always held on to came flying away once its stitches came undone. Daisy was left with one arm and the rest of the body was nowhere to be found.**

* * *

**CONFESSION #22: Bluebell**

Everyone knows I had a brother, but did anyone guess I had a twin sister? It's true! We look almost exactly alike! Small, cute, pretty… And we both have long hair. But she had white hair. Oh, and she lives in another dimension… And she's dead.

**"A sister?" Zakuro snickered through the door, which Bluebell apparently heard.**

**"Quit minding other people's business!"**

**"Is she also as shameless as you?" Zakuro said.**

**Bluebell blushed sheepishly, realizing that he must have been referring to that time during the Choice Battle where she had nothing but hair covering her torso. **

** "S-she's not a mermaid!" **

* * *

**CONFESSION #23: Torikabuto**

I used to be a totem pole at some Native-American country before Byakuran-sama found me. Nobody would believe I could talk. Everyone thought they were crazy and decided to accept it as a part of their daily lives, ignoring me and thinking it was all in their head. _Cold heartless humans. _Until one day Byakuran-sama came and took me under his care and gave me arms and legs… And abs (the abs were a request)

I killed off those humans who refused my existence.

**"Your abs are fake?"Bluebell pointed out, shocked.**

* * *

**CONFESSION #24: Ghost**

My hair glows in the dark.

* * *

**Commentaries/Notes!**

**#19: That was a fail try at 'gangsta' speaking or whatever. That is definitely not my forte! I actually had look up for some examples. **

**#21: ****Squamata**** – type of scaly reptiles that includes lizards and snakes.**

**#22: Did anyone get the AnoHana reference? x3 If not, then look up Honma Meiko and you'll get it. And it ****_is_**** true that Bluebell had a brother. Check out the trivia section of her page on the KHR wikia site.**

**#23: I just think that he looks like a totem pole. Seriously. Is it just me?**

**#24: Regarding Ghost's hair, notice how it changes color from his imprisonment in the dark, dark cell of Vindicare to his battle in Choice in broad daylight.**

. .

Happy (late) New Year, guys!（＞U＜）


	15. Confession 25 to 30

**Hi everyone! It's been ages T_T I apologize for slow updates. I've been caught up in some stuff and having difficulty in squeezing out creative juices.**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

**CONFESSION BOOTH: 'Fake' Funeral Wreathes**

* * *

**CONFESSION #25: Irie Shouichi**

It's not my stomach that hurts a lot. It's actually my abdomen. Would you believe me if I told you that I have man period? I'm not kidding! This condition is hereditary, unfortunately. My genes suffer from a hormonal disorder, where, in the family the men have the monthly cycles and not the women.

So girls, I know exactly how you feel.

* * *

**CONFESSION #26: Gamma**

I have a sanctuary of Aria in my room.

I showed her once. She filed a restraining order against me.

* * *

**CONFESSION #27: Genkishi**

I love walls. Walls are my love.

**"We could tell…" Yamamoto trailed off from some place.**

* * *

**CONFESSION #28: Rasiel**

I had never been dead. _Ever_. Not after my idiot brother thought he killed me. And not even after that pathetic Boss of the Varia supposedly beat me destroyed me. Why? Because I AM IMMORTAL!

**"Ushishishi~ Keep dreaming!" Came a voice from an unknown source.**

**"What is my brat of a brother doing here?"**

* * *

**CONFESSION #29: Glo Xinia**

I have this medical condition called 'Vertigo'. It strikes almost often than not. And unfortunately it struck when I was cutting my bangs.

* * *

**CONFESSION #30: . . . **

"Contrary to popular belief, we _do_ have a cloud guardian," Irie informed, adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

"But we like to screw with you…" Glo Xinia trailed off.

"And won't be telling you who it is!" Genkishi added.

Rasiel stuck his tongue out in contempt.

Gamma rolled his eyes. "_Tch._ How immature."

* * *

**Commentaries/Notes!**

**#27: Reference to episode 124 (if I'm not mistaken) when Yamamoto gets pwned by a wall :p**

. .

Okay, so I'm not exactly happy with this one, to be honest. It's so…meh. I don't know.

Next up, the Arcobaleno.


	16. Confession 31 to 37

**This fic lives! **

**Here are the awaited Arcobaleno confessions! (/cough took me forever) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! in any way, shape, or form. If I did, _things _will be happening.

* * *

**CONFESSION BOOTH: Arcobaleno Confessions**

* * *

**CONFESSION #31: Fon**

I can get rather temperamental sometimes, despite the fact that I'm known to be the most peaceful, calm, and level-headed among the Arcobaleno. In reality, my anger issues are far worse than any of the Storm Guardians combined. Of course, being mature, I try to refrain from going into…extremes_, _if you will. Especially in public places.

**Fon turned his head towards the door where he heard someone knocking against it from the other side. "Fon…" He couldn't be mistaken that the voice belonged to Verde's. "I am unfortunate to let you know that I broke your fine China after testing out the prototype for my newest laser."**

**Upon hearing the news, Fon threw the door open, face fuming red and with a look in his eyes that thirsted for murder. "VERDE. WHERE ARE YOU?" **

**By this time, the green-haired Arcobaleno had already left the floor.**

* * *

**CONFESSION #32: Reborn**

In the trivia section of my page our very own Wiki page, on the third bullet, they forgot to put 1 next to the 4.

**"You're so sly, Reborn, ****_hey_****!" **

**Reborn gave a mischievous glance towards Colonnello as he exited the booth.**

**And then it occurred to him, ****_wasn't the Confession Booth supposed to be soundproof?_**** Oh, well.**

* * *

**CONFESSION #33: Verde**

Our inspiration for the 'Box Weapons' were those wind up box toys kids played with. Isn't it interesting how playtime can lead to ingenuous ideas? Not that I actually had playtime…

I _did not_ have playtime.

**Somewhere outside the booth, someone had cleared their throat and mumbled, "Lies."**

* * *

**CONFESSION #34: Viper**

I've conducted 'Thoughtography' on at least each of the Arcobaleno's personal belonging. Mostly at on Reborn's stuff 'cause that guy really pisses me off.

**Somewhere outside the booth, someone's face twisted in disgust, "Gross."**

* * *

**CONFESSION #35: Skull**

I never do my own stunts! That's dangerous! I always have stunt doubles!

Don't ignore me!

**Somewhere outside the booth, someone had scoffed, "Cheat."**

* * *

**CONFESSION #36: Colonelo & Lal Mirch**

Colonnello cleared his throat as he nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

"Tell them!" Lal Mirch prompted, elbowing the other Arcobelono on the sides.

"We're engaged!"

"See?" She said in satisfaction and turned away from him. "But nobody knows yet."

**Somewhere outside the booth, someone had trailed off, "Or do we?"**

**"Hey, you! Would you stop eavesdropping on us?" Reborn pointed gun-turned-Leon towards a suspicious looking person hiding behind the shadows. He was threatening to shoot, but before he could pull the trigger, the mysterious person disappeared. Reborn clicked his tongue. "No good."**

* * *

**CONFESSION #37: Yuni**

I believe that love has no measure, but sometimes I wished I was older.

**"Stay strong. Love conquers all," Lal said, tapping Yuni's shoulder in encouragement. **

**"Thank you." Yuni replied a smile of sincerity.**

* * *

**Commentaries/Notes!**

**#32: I didn't wanna break the fourth-wall on this, but, guh. I had no choice. So, on the wiki page it actually pertains to the number of Reborn's girlfriends. ****_"He had at least 4 girlfriends."_**

**#34: If you guys know how Thoughtography works, then you'd get the joke.**

**#36: Did this really happen in the manga? (Or did I just get it mixed it up with ch: 51, June Bride?) I forget.**

**#37: Implied Yuni x Gamma? You decide :3**

. .

I want to acknowledge _CRMLDNSN_ for pointing out that the Fake Funeral Wreathes do have a Cloud Guardian. I guess I never really noticed or paid attention if they ever happened to mention it.

I actually made a mistake on the previous chapter. I put Spanner's name on #26 when it was supposed to be Gamma's. Changes were already made.

I apologize for the errors.

Now, who is this mysterious person? Even I don't know! (*o*)


End file.
